


Enthusiasm

by AkumaStrife



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaStrife/pseuds/AkumaStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's always looked up to Thor, but the angle in which he does is relative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthusiasm

“Jeez, you’re big,” Peter gasps, gritting his teeth, his thoughts scattered and limbs everywhere. Although, not only is Thor a big guy, but also a _god_ , so he really shouldn’t be surprised. But that line of thinking is a whole lot different in theory than it is in effect and _wow_. Thor should be the official spokesperson for KY.

“Are you well?” Thor asks.

“I am so far passed well, it should be illegal. Actually, I’m sure some part of this is illegal somewhere. Inter-realm or the rules of royalty, oh my god wow I’m having sex with a _god_. How is this my life.”

Thor chuckles, the sound both fond and promising as he clamps hands like iron around Peter’s hips and tugs him closer. Peter jerks hard, the force of the thrust leaving unable to do little more than moan. 

He squirms beneath the god and hitches his legs up, spread wide around Thor, trying his best to breathe through the stretch and contortion, but Thor’s not making that real easy. His rhythm is forceful and energetic, which Peter does not mind at all, oh no, but it makes it difficult to do anything besides lay there and take it. With a bit of effort and reciting the periodic table, he finally manages to get his legs up, thighs clamped around Thor’s ribs and ankles locked at the dip between his shoulder blades. The change of angle makes him writhe and he wraps his arms around Thor’s neck desperately. 

Thor leans back a little, clearly impressed. “You are most flexible, little spider!”

Peter would shrug if he had more control over his body, but with Thor pressing against his prostate every couple of thrusts all he can do is arch his back and whine, thumping his head back on the pillow. He pushes into Thor’s movement, rutting up against the rivets of Thor’s out of this world abs, and how on earth did he get this lucky. 

“It comes with the superpower. Super strength, crazy flexibility, endurance like you wouldn’t believe: everyone’s wet dream,” Peter pants, hands scrambling against Thor’s shoulders, trying to find purchase. 

Thor grins, clearly delighted, and kisses him hard. Everything Thor does is with gusto, like a battle, and yet despite that his hands seem purposefully gentle as they rub his thighs and hips, moving to wrap around the slight dip of his waist. His hands are almost big enough to touch, to encompass him completely, and that shouldn’t turn Peter on as much as it does, but he’s smearing precum into Thor’s tacky skin, choking out a moan. 

Peter’s hands are clammy as his skin grows almost too hot under Thor’s solid build. Why are his hands…? Peter eyes snap open, blushing all the way down to his navel as he swears. He tries to untangle himself and shove away from Thor, but Thor’s got him in a iron-like grip. 

Thor stops moving immediately, looking Peter over for injuries with sincere concern . “Have I hurt you with my enthusiasm? I am heartily sorry if this is the case.”

Peter pauses, hands clenched against Thor’s shoulders. “Is… is that a euphemism?”

Thor furrows his eyebrows at that, unfamiliar with the term. 

“Never mind,” Peter mutters with a frown, looking away in acute embarrassment. 

“Then what is the matter? I though we were both enjoying ourselves.”

“That’s the problem! When I… um, get too…” He trails off and lifts his hands gingerly, wincing at the sticky webbing tangled between his fingers and all over Thor’s back. 

Thor’s booming laughter makes him jump, and his ears burn. “Don’t laugh!” He punches Thor in the arm, but it only succeeds in spreading the webbing, clinging to Thor’s bicep and beginning to stick in the trailing strands of his hair. Thor’s eyes are bright with merriment as he kisses Peter again, mouth firm and demanding. 

“It is not something to be ashamed of, little spider! It is endearing, that you enjoy me so.”

**Author's Note:**

> You caught me, I mainly wrote this for the premature awkward webbing


End file.
